Resident Evil: Survival in Raccoon City
by XGazeRockX
Summary: Samuela Pellegrini never thought a virus would destroy her life as a police officer in Raccoon City. Facing near death she reluctantly joins forces with Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield to find the answers to the dark secrets of the town and escape from the clutches of Umbrella. [A crappy description I know. I'll probably change it later.]


**A/N: The Resident Evil (Samuela) fanfiction series have been a working progress for over 2 years and has gone through some major storyline changes. Also bold lettering means that the spoken words are in Italian.**

 **Name: Samuela Pellegrini**  
 **Age: 21**  
 **Occupation: S.T.A.R.S Trainee, Rookie R.P.D Officer**

[Prologue]

Raccoon City. A small industrialized city located in the Midwestern United States. It was a peaceful city, but like most places there are issues with crime. Nothing too overbearing though. At least that is what everybody used to think until a certain event came up in 1998.

Raccoon City was blessed with a powerful pharmaceutical company Umbrella. An internationally wealthy company that had branches in every single corner of the planet. Umbrella provided many opportunities for the City, although no one outside the work place knew what the place really worked on. All they knew was that Umbrella supplied vaccines and many other types of medications. It was all top secret the work that actually went on in the inside.

[Chapter 01]

As chaos rip through the city, people banded together to help each other, barriers were set up, extra shelters for the newly homeless people. Everybody tried but, it wasn't enough to save themselves. They soon turned to the un-dead. However, not everyone wanted to help though, some still wanted power and destruction despite what was happening around us all.

My home, it was just a small apartment. Not too far away from my work, the Raccoon Police Department, also known as R.P.D. I'm a rookie police officer working for the R.P.D, and a trainee S.T.A.R.S member. I was only an officer and trainee for a few months before this place turned to hell. Staying true to my job and sense of justice, I was going to help the citizens to survive this nightmare, but something terrible happened.

I watched my parents turn right in front of me, in my own home. They came in covered in blood, flesh falling off the bone. Bringing in the scent of a years worth of rotten flesh to my nostrils. I didn't believe it at first; I thought it was just some kind of sick joke, a dream, a nightmare. All though in the end, I didn't believe what I kept trying to tell myself. Especially after they tried to eat me. They were no longer my parents, they were long gone. I had to end it all. I had ended their lives.

I soon learned that a normal shot wouldn't end their misery. I learned that the hard way by wasting a whole clip into their chests. I had to shoot them in the head. Just like I was pulled right into an American horror movie. Never liked those kinds of stuff, it made me wonder what psychological mishap did American's go through to come up with this kind of shit. Now what you see on the screen was now a reality. It made me feel sick, it made me feel like I was the monster.

If you couldn't tell already, I'm not American. I'm Italian and I've been living in the town of Raccoon City in America with my parents for the past 3 years. My English is not the best, but miraculously just managed to pass the minimum requirements of language skills to get into a decent police academy and become a police officer here and a rookie S.T.A.R.S member.

S.T.A.R.S a newly formed task force here in Raccoon City. It stands for Special Tactics and Rescue Service. The captain of S.T.A.R.S, Albert Wesker had seen the potential in my skills of passing the police academy with flying colours and skills in several martial arts of taekwondo and jiu-jitsu, must have peaked his interest. Wesker and vice captain Enrico Marini decided to have me as a trainee and I was supposed to officially join them after learning the ropes as a regular police officer.

Something didn't settle with me though. I felt like not only was S.T.A.R.S acting suspicious, but R.P.D was acting up as well. Both the Alpha and Bravo team of S.T.A.R.S was deployed to investigate strange cannibalistic homicides in the Arklay Mountains in July. Almost everyone died, murdered apparently. I didn't hear all of the report and no one would tell me what happened. The survivors Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine and Barry Burton all said something about Umbrella being responsible. It was all too much for me to understand, but before anyone knew it they disappeared and their desks in the office was wiped clean. As if they never existed.

I tried questioning what was really happening in the town, but I was left with no answers. I guess no one wanted to take the young foreigner seriously. However, the broken and jumbled hints of what S.T.A.R.S left about Umbrella being responsible soon fitted together when September arrived. More specifically the 24th of September.

I tried to get out into the street so I could head to the station, but it was way too dangerous to get out onto the open street. On the 24th an explosion happened. Not even an hour until zombies was arriving on my doorstep buildings was being blown up. I reckon it was just one of those rebels who thought they could gain power in this madness, by destroying everything in their path. I thought I had died. I couldn't wake up and all I could feel was the pain and the cold...


End file.
